Stare
by memesaregr8
Summary: 'I'm sorry' Rey whispers into his lips as his soul drips away from his body. Reylo AU, in the moment where she realizes she must do what's necessary. Very depressing Valentine's day fic because I hate you all. Rated T because mentions of blood and mentions sexual content NOT INCLUDED WITH MY SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS


**Third Person's POV**

She sees him through the chaos, through the raging war. After all this time, they're ready. The stare goes through like lasers as the bodies fall and the rage burns. You remember the nights, the slow burning night, skin across skin, lips that should never touch all while trying to avoid. Because he comes so close, and yet his soul and heart are so far away. The stare pulses through, it boils up inside their bodies and the love and hate fight like the brewing war in front of them. The saber in her hand tenses against her sweaty, cold hand, and the cold metal feels rough against her skin. As he feels the same. The warm red expressing what he wants the most, to be loved. It ends. She lifts her head. No matter what Rey does, she can't kill him, it's not in her heart. But she feels the pain he does. His stare doesn't falter. So this is her chance. She yells a battle cry pulsating through the war. It lets out the breath she was holding, the anger, the loneliness, the fear. And she charges, running through the massacre. And so he does the same. His voice comes through like a baritone beg of forgiveness and anger, he needs this. Like her needs her and vice versa. It's a bond. He mocks her yell and charges through as well. Their feet pound against grass and mud, splattering their dark clothes. Her hair falls in her face through her headband in the heat and the wind against her feet. They meet and waste no time.

They raise their weapons and the bright blinding blue clashes against fiery ruby red. Sparks fly from their hearts and sabers as they bare their teeth in anger. She holds out her hand and his actions stop, but straining, he uses his hands and she becomes stiff. Their shaking hands line up against each other, but the weaker one flies away. Rey is thrown across the forest, barreling against trees. She lands on the cold hard ground, with a dulling thud. Her body becomes numb as she quickly pulls herself up and sees the Knight of Ren. He pulls his saber in front of his mask. His stupid mask, basking his fears behind a voice and an ego. Rey has had enough. She gets up. She spins and yells. He is not fast enough to stop her. As soon as he pulls his hand up, her saber comes in contact with his mask and he lets out a cry. But not a cry of a distorted creature, but of a cry of a regular young man. His hand went to his face to prevent another scar, coming from a previous encounter. His face slowly reached up to Rey. She faltered at his look. Hs stared into his deep dark eyes, and his hair started flowing. His breathing shortened when he stared into her brown does, but he didn't let me distract him. Rey was feeling weak to her knees on the other hand. He threw her again. She can't focus. Rey's head is rolling around in pain. Groaning and moaning in pain. Because she loves him. And she gives mercy. And he doesn't, and it makes him strong. Rey gets up, everything stops. She turns and he does. Rey charges wasting no time. His cries against her saber burn her heart, because she still loves him. They clash again. And fire burns inside they're hearts. And the weapons stay against each other for a little while. And the stare happened. This time, they could see each other and look each other in the eyes. And Kylo was weak. Weak from Rey's beauty. He pushed in, bodies enclosed. They're sabers grind, creating little sparks, illuminating their faces. Rey tightens her grip. Nothing is stopping her. Emotions…. can't control. But she can't help it. The longer they stare. The more she is losing. His face loosens. He opens his mouth. "Rey…just stop"

It comes out as a desperate whisper, tracing across his tongue. The words blow into her heart, and the tears slip. She whispers back. Her face turns up, she looks deeper into his eyes, standing a bit on her toes. "I love you" And that was it. This is where everything falls. Everything that has happened was forbidden up until this moment. The lightsabers loosen. Kylo slips his hand, right on her cheek, brushing away tears of confusion. He comes closer. His weapon falls to floor and his lips fall on hers. Rey tenses, keeping her lightsaber at her side. She comes in closer, pushing her lips further. But she can't do it. It's wrong, so wrong. Her face tenses she pulls back and Kylo…Ben, he feels it. Rey steps back as far as she can. Her ruthlessness comes in, she grits her teeth, her lightsaber is shaking in her hand. Kylo steps back, fearing her. He tries to go for his saber, but Rey throws it, knowing his every mood. The rage comes back between them; this is what happens between them. It doesn't stop.

They are both breathing heavily. Tell me, which one is stronger, which one has more pain? Rey turns to plunge in the saber and every second, it increases the growth in her tears. And it hits him. The blue goes through the black cloth attached to his skin, baring a hole in his body and on the other end of that weapon, the dreaded weapon, was a weak female. Naturally strong and brave, but shaking and tears rolling down her face. She slowly pulled it out. The droning sound it made hurt her every time and once it was gone he fell. He fell to the floor. Rey gasped and dropped the saber, creating a loud noise as it fell. She stood there, mouth open, tears filling her soul. He bled out in front of her and he was slowly losing his life. Rey finally gasped from her shock. She ran to him. Holding his body, she whispered a thousand times pleading and begging to herself, to remember what she had done. She held him close to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Rey kept repeating these words like a prayer into his ears to calm him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry" She whispers into his ear one last time before his soul drips from his body. She lets him down, onto the ground. His eyes are open with fear and pain. She closes his eyes, lightly touching his eyelids and pulling them down. She moved his hair out of his face, she suddenly became aware of her surroundings. The war was still fighting around her, and yet no one can notice. So she looks at him one more time, studying his face one more time so she doesn't forget. She puts her head to his, clasping her hand to his cheek. She presses her warm, wet lips from her tears onto his cold lifeless ones. Their lips were like their souls. She was warm and good on the inside, flowing like the river, wet and blue. And he was cold, cold from the fear of his parents, from his uncle from everything he was expected to do, and lifeless from what he had lost in the beginning. She pulls her lips back and lies down beside him, their bodies in a circle, like Ying and Yang. Tears fell uncontrollably, as the war was carrying on uncontrollably like their love, like a stare into each other's eyes. Into each other's hearts

 **Happy Valentine's Day! :D**


End file.
